Michiyo Ayatsuji
This OC is owned by the user Aissuua. Only edit for grammar changes. ABUSE WARNING AHEAD. Backstory Family Life Michiyo's family life was never that good. Her mother was a gold digger, only using men for for money, as if it was a job to her. Her biological father, along with all her step fathers are rich men, dating Michiyo's mother on dating websites. Life was even harder when Michiyo became a older sister to a little brother, because Michiyo was required to take care of her brother, named Motoharu, no matter what while Michiyo's mother is out dating guys. Her aunt despises Michiyo's mother, with her children because she knows Michiyo's mother is a gold digger, believing Michiyo will turn out just like her, while Motoharu will turn out to be a male counterpart of a gold digger. Michiyo's parents always make excuses not to see their own grandchildren, because for the exact same reason as Michiyo's aunt despises her nephew and niece. Michiyo's mother also abused Michiyo and Motoharu a lot, saying to her own children she doesn't love them, and they only exist because their biological fathers didn't put a condom on. Both Michiyo and her younger sibling hate their mother so much, they would try to fake sick not to be with her any time they can, including going to church, or going to expensive restaurants with their mother and step fathers. Elementary School Michiyo went to a Roman Catholic private Elementary School, and since Michiyo was abused, Michiyo didn't talk very much and was extremely shy, along with being sensitive. This ended up causing Michiyo to get bullied, called names, along with getting her hair pulled by a popular mean girl. Michiyo didn't tell anyone of this abuse, because she knew it wouldn't do any good. This caused her to fall into a deep depression, and end up cutting herself. Michiyo attempted to try and attempt suicide by hanging, but the rope broke just in time, before Michiyo died of suffocation. Eventually by fourth grade, she developed a rude personality along with her being against anyone who isn't roman catholic. Middle School When Michiyo was in middle school, she was a loner, only having her little brother to speak and interact too, with, for example, showing Motoharu the basics of math sinc ehe was in second grade during this time. This caused her personality to become harsher even more. She was always rude to everybody, the result of this was being hated by teachers along with the principle. The teachers would hold her back for a total of fourty minutes to a hour, depending on the time. Of course, this caused Michiyo to hate the principle with the teachers, even insulting them with profanity, and depending on the teacher's race, sometimes racist insults. This caused her to develop a relationship with a group of trouble makers, causing Michiyo to feel better. High School Since the group of trouble makers went to a different school rather then Akademi, Michiyo knew she was all by herself again. She was going to have to find someone to chat to since she was so lonely, until she found a group of three girls, which, even through had different personalities then Michiyo, still got along somehow. The girl she argues most with is a girl named Chinami Tyler, a girl who has extremely different beliefs on things like racism, or profanity, but became best friends, since they sit near each other, and usually talk to each other. Of course, Michiyo gets in toruble sometimes, but more often than not, she goes off on her teachers, with her saying lots of profanity and racism to them. Rivalry When Michiyo found out other girls liked Eiichiro, she decided to find ways to try and get him not interested in them. The first girl was a nice, naive third year named Neilina McNeal, whom Michiyo eliminated by sabotaging Eiichiro, and framed Neilina for it. The second girl was a girl who ended up getting kicked out of the school because Michiyo framed her for a homeless mans murder. After a day of High School Once, one day, Michiyo asked out Eiichiro, and he said "Yeah!" because Eiichiro didn't want to end up in his parent's basement, and also because Michiyo was attractive. Relationships Positive Chinami Tyler - Michiyo's best friend, even through having different personalities, get's along quite good, at least most of the time. Tsukiko Akutsu - Michiyo's friend, whom she doesn't talk to very often, but still try's to not start fights with her, unlike Eric Cartman. Motoharu Ayatsuji - Michiyo's beloved younger sibling, she would do anything to protect him from being hurt, or being abused from their mother. Eiichiro Hiramatsu - Michiyo's beloved crush, Michiro would do anything for him to notice her, even if that means elimination of certain girls. Dialogue Trivia * Michiyo was based on Eric Cartman, and her creator wanted her to be more edgy. * Michiyo was suppose to be edgy and cringy. * Michiyo doesn't support LGBT, because "The bible says so!" excuse. * Michiyo wants to be like Kim Jong Un, for the same reason Eric Cartman wants to become Adolf Hitler. * Michiyo cares more about personality about men, unlike her mother. * Michiyo hates the Japanese standards on things like, being unable to clear one family's name because one person in the family is bad, that reason is why she never had a friends except for middle school and high school. * Michiyo hates kids except for her behaved and extremely smart brother, Motoharu Ayatsuji. * Michiyo has cynophobia, along with poinephobia. * Michiyo is a yandere. * Michiyo is White/Japanese. * Her bandages are from her mother bruising her that badly. * From her countless abuse, along with neglect, Michiyo has anger issues. * Michiyo has the Devoted persona Category:Aissuua's OCs Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Classroom 2-3 Category:Students Category:Sewing Club Category:2nd Years Category:Devious (Persona)